


Eyes on Me

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Happy Birthday Bibs!, M/M, sorta - Freeform, you can decide if they're still idols or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Inspired by Baekho's habit of covering Minhyun's face randomly.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biiiibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biiiibs/gifts).



> Happy Birthday unnie-ya~ <3 
> 
> Here's a Baekmin fic because that's your thing, sorry it's so short and kind of shitty. Love you~

“Stop that!” Minhyun grumbled, shoving Dongho’s hand away from his face with a glare.

 

Putting the jostled drink down, he look at his sleeve as he felt the damp of the spilled smoothie seep through his shirt. With a groan, he grabbed the napkins and started dabbing away as much of the liquid as he could, shooting the other man an irritated look. Dongho just picked up his own drink, taking a deep pull of his latte, eyes scanning the room, looking everywhere but Minhyun.

 

“What did you do that for?” Minhyun griped, chucking the balled up used napkins at Dongho in his frustration, “Hey, look at me when I’m talking to you, you got this smoothie all over me!”

 

To his irritation, Dongho merely tilted his head away from the incoming missile with a laugh.

 

Eyeing the growing frustration on Minhyun’s face, Dongho reached over to poke at the downturned corners of Minhyun’s mouth as if he could forcibly dispel the dark cloud hanging over the other’s head.

 

“If you frown too much your face is going to get stuck like that,” he joked even as Minhyun slapped his hand away with a _tsk_.

 

“Whatever, just leave me to eat my food in peace.”

 

“Don’t be mad, don’t be mad,” Dongho sang with a snicker, holding out one of his fries as a peace offering.

 

When Minhyun ignored it with a huff, Dongho started to shove the fry against Minhyun’s lips until the other was forced to open his mouth and accept it, lest Dongho continue to smear grease and salt over his lips. Taking that as a sign of approval, Dongho continue to feed Minhyun his fries, head propped on one hand and smiling at Minhyun fondly.

 

It takes half of Dongho’s fries before Minhyun is placated, his forgiveness expressed through a quick press of his lips to Dongho’s retreating fingers. The older (‘by _two_ _weeks_!’ Minhyun always gripes if Dongho brings out his non-existent _hyung_ status) breaks out into a wide grin at that, bringing his fingers back to his own mouth and pressing a noisy kiss to the digits.

 

Minhyun just snorts, rolling his eyes at the cheesy display. When they finished up their meal, Minhyun pushed his chair back and stood with a lazy stretch, angling long arms towards the ceiling with a sigh, “That was good, let’s go. I want to check out some of the shops before they close.”

 

Dongho nods distractedly, eyes focused on something in the mirror behind Minhyun. They chuck their trash and make their way to the door, Minhyun has half his foot through the door, doorbell jangling merrily when suddenly Dongho’s hand clamps down over his face again and he walks straight into the slightly shorter man’s palm.

 

He lets out a muffled curse as the force of his momentum meeting Dongho’s immovable force has him stumbling backwards unexpectedly.

 

“What the **hell**?” he splutters, turning to smack Dongho on the chest.

 

The other man isn’t paying Minhyun any attention, isn’t even looking at him, eyes focused on a passerby and Minhyun can feel his irritation rising again. Shoving Dongho aside, he stomped out of the restaurant.

 

“Minhyun-ah! Hey, wait up!”

 

Minhyun started walking faster, slipping through the crowd with long strides. Heavy footsteps pounded behind him until a hand came down on his shoulder, “Hey, slow down, where are you going?”

 

Angrily, he shrugged Dongho’s hand off and continued walking, refusing to answer him. Dongho’s hand clamped down on his wrist and he was dragged to a reluctant halt.

 

“Don’t be mad,” the other man wheedled with an unrepentant grin, “Come on, don’t make that face, Minhyunnie~”

 

Minhyun just glared, trying to pull his arm away but failing, instead getting pulled bodily off the sidewalk and towards a small park to their left. “Let go of me you absolute _oaf_ ,” he hissed, struggling against Dongho’s grip in a futile manner, “I said _let go_!”

 

“Why are you so mad?” Dongho asked, forcing Minhyun into a bench, heedless of the look in Minhyun’s eyes that could strip paint.

 

“Why? _Why_?” he snapped, “First you made me spill the smoothie all over myself, and now you almost snapped my neck. Why on earth do you keep grabbing my face?!”

 

Dongho shifted around awkwardly on his feet in front of Minhyun, glancing at the ground and refusing to look him in the eye. “Ah,” he laughed nervously, “That….”

 

“Well?”

 

“I just, they were staring,” he explained helplessly.

 

Minhyun’s brows knitted together in confusion, “I’m sorry, who was doing what?”

 

Dongho sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck and scratching at the short hairs at the base of his skull, “You’re so _shiny_. Everywhere we go, people are always staring at your face because you’re too handsome.”

 

“So you decided to grab my face,” Minhyun deadpanned, unimpressed.

 

“I’m not _grabbing_ you face,” Dongho protested, “I was just trying to cover it.”

 

“You were trying to cover my face,” he repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because people were staring.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And why,” Minhyun cocked his head to the side, “is that a problem?”

 

His movement had his hair falling into his eyes in a way that always distracted Dongho, filling him with the urge to play with the strands and rearrange them to his liking. His fingers twitched forward in a half-way aborted motion to card their way through Minhyun’s hair, sensing that their owner would be less than pleased with the presence of Dongho’s hand anywhere near his face right now.

 

“Well?” Minhyun prompted at the silence.

 

Dongho mumbled an answer, turning around to hide the embarrassed flush on his face. It doesn’t help at all, the sunlight just highlights how red his ears have turned and Minhyun doesn’t back down, curious as to the reason and Dongho’s sudden reluctance to answer the question.

 

“I couldn’t catch that,” he stretched an arm out to prod at Dongho’s back, fingers digging into firm muscles that twitched under his touch.

 

“I said, I don’t like it sometimes when they stare at your face.”

 

Sensing where this was going, Minhyun sheds his earlier irritation and stands, looping his arms around Dongho’s waist and leaning his head against a broad shoulder with a pleased grin. “Were you jealous?”

 

“What? No!” Dongho protested, “Why would I be jealous of you?”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Minhyun drawls, sneaking a quick peck to Dongho’s cheek and delighting in the pink flush that immediately flooded the area following it.

 

“I just don’t want them looking at you sometimes, okay?” he grumbled, hands resting possessively on where Minyun’s hands are clasped around his torso.

 

“Hey,” Minhyun rocks them from side to side, pressing his cheek against Dongho’s, nuzzling against him affectionately, “You don’t need to be jealous okay? Even if thousands of people look at me, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“It matters!” Dongho whined, the childish action at complete odds with his masculine and mature image.

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes and then turned Dongho with a nudge so that the other man stood facing him. Leaning their foreheads together, he looked him dead in the eye, gaze imploring, solemn and sincere in the light of the setting sun.

 

“It doesn’t,” he crooned, brushing their noses against each other in a lazy eskimo kiss, “Because I’m not ever going to look anywhere else.”

 

Dongho’s answering grin is blinding and worth more than the rest of the world.


End file.
